russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 remains the original No. 1
November 30, 2019 With revitalized and revolutionized programming by increasing and dominating its viewership that made the original No. 1 in the broadcast industry, the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, otherwise known as one of the country's fastest-growing and leading broadcasting networks IBC 13, which stands for Iconic. Bold. Chill with its tagline and corporate slogan Kaibigan Mo, remains the original and undisputed No. 1 in the country by undergoing a leader makeover that includes the launch of new shows. Andrei Felix and Pat Natividad hosted the grand launch, where they also introduced their respective shows. The management of IBC, appointed by President Rodrigo Roa Duterte, with Jose Avellana as the chairman, Katherine Chloe “Kat” de Castro as the president and CEO, Robert T. Rivera as EVP and COO, Dave Fugoso as finance manager and CFO and Rey Sanchez as chief operating officer for broadcast. At the headquarters at IBC compound in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, de Castro unveiled the leader network and what great things in this management and board of directors has in store. During the trade launch that took place Wednesday, November 27, at the Marquis Events Place, de Castro revealed that IBC 13 will continue to be the traditional television programming with its own variety of innovative and creative programs that are catered to the wider audience and intended for the whole and entire Filipino family as the best in Philippine television through its formidable line-up of entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports programs, IBC 13 remains the home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), two of the country’s premier men’s professional basketball leagues. “We are excited to bring an improved, vibrant, reinvigorate, aggressive and revitalized IBC 13 that’s relevant, responsive and better equipped to serve every Filipino. We are at the threshold of another chapter in our network’s colorful history and we hope to share this journey with our audience in our continuing commitment to serve, inform, educate, entertain, empower and inspire,” de Castro noted. This will be shouldered by whoever will buy the government-sequestered media network, payment of the station’s mounting debts, tempering the unrest among its labor sector, and the improvement of the station’s transmitter. IBC 13 started out as a private company in 1959, first went on the air on the of March 1960, and sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government in 1986 as part of recovering ill-gotten wealth. And Kat has to show prospective buyers that the state-run broadcasting network IBC 13 is a good buyers aside from privatization and continues to dominate a significant share of the advertising market from the two networks, ABS-CBN and GMA 7. IBC 13 was the original No. 1 in the late 70s and 80s, with our favorite top-rating shows like Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks and T.O.D.A.S., as well as Goin' Bananas, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Hapi House, Eli Kasi Babae and Loveliness; and the phenomenal fantaseryes that made No. 1 as the top-raters like Janella in Wonderland, Voltron Man, Syrena, Captain Barbell and Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail. And now, the top-rating and award-winning shows of IBC 13 will continue to dominate in weekend primetime viewership that includes the flagship programs like the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the reality talent show Talent ng Bayan, one of the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phenomenal game shows in the country Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and the hit primetime solo musical variety show Sarah G. Live. IBC 13 also has the top-rating and award-winning noontime show APO Tanghali Na! and dominating its primetime airwaves with the top-rating primetime phenomenal superserye Computer Man. IBC 13 has also the top-rating afternoon family teleserye Julie Vega, the hottest primetime romantic teleserye Open Arms and the award-winning drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes. Other popular programs aired on IBC 13 are: Showbiz Unlimited, The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All the Way!, Battle of the Brains, P.O.13, TSAS (The Sunday Afernoon Show), two of the legendary iconic comedy shows such as Sic O'Clock News and T.O.D.A.S.; and DMZ TV comprised other top-rating and award-winning programs on IBC 13. Kids will also have fun tuning in to our favorite award-winning kiddie children's shows like KapinoyLand and Talents Academy, IBC Kids remains our favorite kids with your cartoon characters like the top-rating SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Penguins of Madagascar, Beware the Batman and Badanamu: The Series. For anime fans every weekend morning, IBC presents your favorite animes back-to-back with Voltes V and Sailor Moon Crystal every Saturday morning; and the tokusatsu favorite Kamen Rider Zi-O. IBC 13 also offers an all-day cinema: our local movies that includes PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula, IBCinema, Kaibigan Sinerama; and Tagalized blockbuster movies that includes Kaibigan Cinema, and Sunday's Big Night. In Koreanovela fans, IBC 13 has also the Korean drama series About Time and Class of Lies. With IBC 13, viewers can keep in updated with the news and current affairs programs that will focus on the good news with the top-rating and award-winning morning show Oh My Gising!; and news programs like the noontime news program Headline 13, the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning flagship primetime news program Express Balita, the top-rating and award-winning late-night newscast Tutok 13 and the top-rating weekend late-night newscast Express Balita Weekend that air from morning to night, seven days a week. Complementing the news are award-winning current affairs and public service shows like the top-rating and award-winning hard-hitting morning news-commentary program Bitag Live, the top-rating afternoon public service program Serbisyong Kaibigan, Forum ni Randy, The Veronica Chronicles, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Arnelli in da Haus, Crime Desk, Lingkod Kaibigan, Makabayang Duktor, Hapi Kung Healthy and the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning investigative public service program Bitag: The New Generation. Our cultural and infotainment shows to showcase the country's travel destinations and cultural heritage: Cooltura, a culture and travel show about an exciting explorarion of Filipino culture and tourism in the age of social media savvy and vlogging enthusiast; Travel Time, one of the longest-running travel shows in the country; and Chinatown TV, the longest-running and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle magazine show. IBC 13 continues to watch our sports programs with the PBA, the leading weekend sports program which remains the best in Philippine basketball; the NBA for basketball fans; Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow; and ONE Championship, which showcases our fighters every week to millions of homes throughout the country. Also, it has secured right to become the official broadcast of the 2019 Southeast Asian Games and the 2020 Summer Olympics. IBC’s regional channels, IBC Baguio, IBC Iloilo, IBC Cebu, IBC Palo, IBC Zamboanga and IBC Davao will carry all of these programs alongside Express Balita regional editions. In lauding IBC’s new brand, Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) Secretary Martin Andanar has noted how the network has “going beyond TV, radio, internet and social media and as the overseer of IBC in a diligence is being undertaken to provide smooth transition and secure all the stakeholders of the company, especially its employees, revenues, income and profits.” “One of the leading broadcast companies in the country since its inception in October 1959 and continuously dominates the network war like a giant networks through a variety of programs. A network that is globally competitive, a leading light in the Philippine broadcast industry, propelled by proactive human resources, dedicated to providing programs that are socially relevant, wholesome, entertaining, informative and commercially viable, attentive to the needs of its stakeholders, and committed to nation-building, under the guidance of Divine Providence,” Andanar further pointed out. But there’s more. IBC 13 is planning to offer their brand new shows, particularly the fantaserye trend and teleserye. Among the Kaibigan Network's brand new series this first quarter of the year is Janella Salvador’s comeback primetime in Dragonna, the TV remake and adaptation of the Mars Ravelo classic about a girl who discovers that she has pyrokinetic abilities and decided to use this newly found ability for a greater good. She releases this ability every time she loses her temper. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, in Dragonna, Janella she plays a pretty girl who has the power to create fire as the titular superhero with Marlo Mortel as her love interest. The hottest love team and IBC homegrown talents Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga is set to topbill the romantic drama series Remember Me This Way, which will be directed by Brillante Mendoza. To retain its leadership and viewership, as IBC 13 is already maximizing the stronger signal and remains the undisputed No. 1 in Kantar Media and also the No. 3 in both ABS-CBN Nielsen and AGB Nielsen. Also, IBC 13 continues to strengthen its overall presence as a force to reckon with on social media. It currently has over 5.7 million followers on Facebook, 5.85 million impressions on Twitter and more than 8.4 million views on YouTube. 'Koreanovela theme songs on IBC 13' :Close In On Love (theme song from Class of Lies) (music: Louie Ocampo/lyrics: Ricky Santillan) - Ariel Rivera